


Scandalous

by JAileen



Category: Downton Abbey, thommy - Fandom
Genre: AU, Arisocrat! Jimmy, M/M, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAileen/pseuds/JAileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has never heard of the word Kent, but sure wished he did when he sets eyes on the young master James Kent. With the memories of the Duke still in mind, Thomas decides to keep his distance and be professional, but what fun is that when James, who prefers Jimmy, is soo used to having fun with servants. Oh no, this just won't do. Love and scandal can only be the outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Kent?_

Thomas questioned in his mind. The name was unfamiliar to him but was very familiar to the family. The Kents' were long friends of the Grantham since before Lord Grantham married. Apparently the Kents' were present and were also just married. Thomas really didn't care about all that, he was more interested in the fact he was to not only dress Lord Grantham, but the Kent's son, James.

"Why not let Alfred valet," Mrs. O'brien butted in. Mr. Carson sighed. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"I may have to agree with, Mrs. O'brien on this on, Mr. Carson," Mrs. Hughes said, "Unless Thomas thinks he can handle Lord Grantham and James Kent. I've heard he's quite a handful."

"Which is precisely why I'd prefer to keep Alfred as a footman. For people like the Kents', we must have our best."

"Then let Alfred dress his lordhsip and Thomas dress young Kent."

Mr. Carson looked at Mrs. Hughes then at Thomas.

"If His lordship is willing to replace Thomas with Alfred and Thomas has no objections," Mr. Carson said looking at Thomas.

"No, Mr. Carson," Thomas said. He was quite excited to valet for someone new, but he'd be sure to keep his wits about him this time and not fall again.

"Well then, I'll head upstairs and ask His Lordship if he'd be willing to accept Alfred as his valet for the time being until the Kents' have left."

"How long are they staying," Thomas asked.

"I believe only for three days, but the last time they were here, they stayed nearly a week. Would've stayed longer, but Lady Kent went into labor and they had to leave. Haven't been back since in fact."

Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes left the office leaving Thomas and O'brien alone.

"Thomas," O'brien said. He looked at her.

"Perhaps you can give him some pointers," O'brien said, "What ever difference we've had is behind us. All I'm asking is for you to tell him what is good to do and what is not."

"I never had help when I became his lordship's valet," Thomas stated.

"Because you never asked."

"Well then, Alfred's a big boy so surely he doesn't need his auntie to ask help for him. If he wants help then he can ask me."

O'brien glared then left the room. Thomas smiled slightly then as well left the office and prepared himself to serve this James Kent.

It was awfully cold to be standing out waiting but its what they had to do. Unfortunately, Lord Grantham was not happy about it, not to mention, the Kents' were five minutes late. Thomas took note of it as he pulled out his pocket watch to look at the time. Suddenly two black motor cars began to drive up and Thomas could not feel more relieved.

"Oh thank God," he heard Lord Grantham say. Everyone stood still and the Grantham's smiled as the cars parked in front of them. Lady Kent quickly got out of the car without waiting for Alfred to open it, so instead Alfred stood by the door.

"Oh, Cora," Lady Kent said and rushed over to hug Lady Grantham. Lady Kent was in fact a beautiful woman. Her hair was light brown and curled tight. The paint on her face was perfect and her lips were a nice shade of red. Thomas always grimaced when he saw women with coats and coats of red on their lips. Lord Kent was quite handsome. He reminded Thomas of the Duke the way he cared about his appearance. Not a wrinkle was seen nor sight of gray on his head. Thomas questioned if the Kents' were really the same age as the Grantham's or more interested in modern beauty.

"Maria," Lady Grantham said as she hugged Lady Kent. Lord Kent walked over and shook hands with Lord Grantham.

"Glad to see you've finally been able to make it to Downton," Lord Grantham said.

"Yes, every time we try, we run into trouble," Lord Kent replied.

"Speaking of trouble, I thought your son was coming along. Did something happen?"

Lord Kent turned around and sighed.

"No, he came along. He's in the car, reading a music book he purchased before we left no doubt. James!"

Alfred opened up the door to the other car and Thomas froze entirely in place. A very handsome young man walked out. Thomas took in every inch of James Kent and slightly smiled. He wore an ashy grey hat that matched with his ashy grey suit. His eyes were deep ocean blue and his skin was lightly tanned that made his eyes even deeper. His lips were full and pink, no doubt soft to the touch. Thomas swallowed as James looked over at him.

"Welcome to Downton, James," Lord Grantham said, extending out his hand. James took it and nodded.

"Thank you," James replied.

_And he's got such an angelic voice too..._ Thomas noted. What it must sound like when he moaned or cried out in pleasure. Thomas immediately stopped his thoughts from treading down that road.

_Besides, he's too young for you,_ Thomas thought. But he couldn't help but let his eyes wander.

"I thank you for letting us use one of your staff to valet for James."

"No, not at all, and I'm sorry for Rodger. Will he be alright?"

"We hope so, but he got a rather nasty illness. Not even sure what it was."

"I am dreadfully sorry, so allow me to introduce Mr. Barrow," Lord Grantham said and Thomas took a step forward, "He will be looking after your son and I can say for myself he will please. He has been taking care of me as a temporary substitute for my own, and I couldn't be more pleased with Mr. Barrow."

"Ah, well then thank you," Lord Kent said, "It is dreadfully cold. Perhaps we should go inside and talk more in the warmth."

"You are absolutely right, old friend," Lord Grantham said, "Mr. Barrow will show James to his room and all your belongings will be packed away while we talk about the changes of the world."

He carried James's luggage, with Alfred to help him, up the stairs, followed by James who was reading his music book. While they walked, James tapped his fingers as he would on a piano. Thomas took note of it in curiosity. Once they finally got to the room, Thomas and Alfred set the luggage down. They both couldn't believe how much someone could pack for just a couple of days. Thomas began to put away James's clothing, while James sat down on the bed and continued to read and tap his fingers.

"How long have you worked here," James asked. Thomas jumped slightly but quickly regained himself.

"I've worked here for ten years, my lord," Thomas replied.

"Please don't call me that," James said, "And don't call me James."

Thomas turned around and looked at James, confused.

"Then, what am I to call you, sir," Thomas asked.

James smiled.

"Jimmy," he replied, "Call me Jimmy and don't say sir to me again. Well...maybe downstairs you should, but not up here. I hate being called James."

"Of course, Jimmy," Thomas said, a little uncomfortable with being so familiar but also, quite intrigued.

Jimmy smiled and Thomas blushed.

_What a beautiful smile. I wonder how many times I can make him smile._

Thomas shook his head then continued on packing Jimmy's clothes.

"My father hates it," Jimmy said, "When I make the servants call me Jimmy. They get so confused so it tends to get a little frustrating, no doubt, well...it did until he finally gave up and let them call me Jimmy. Unless there were company then I'd have to suffer in silence."

Thomas smiled at Jimmy as he set out the shoes.

"I'd get a good slap on the ear from Mr. Carson if he ever caught me calling them by their name."

Jimmy laughed.

_A wonderful laugh too._

"You poor sod, I never understood why that was. My father always says, 'Don't think of them as servants. Think of them as members of your family. You'd do anything for your family and it is our job to make sure they are taken care of while they take care of us.' Yes, such as pay them for cleaning up after us, bringing us food when we're hungry, decorating, making the beds, and even dressing us. Honestly, I don't want a valet. I have arms and I can dress myself, but father says 'Its improper. You have to have a valet."

"I'm sorry," Thomas said.

"I don't mean to insult you," Jimmy said standing up, "its just...I never understood why we need people to dress us. Are we too high and mighty we can't even touch the garments before they reach our bodies?"

Thomas laughed as well as Jimmy.

"Some believe so," Thomas answered.

"Well, I know we are supposed to provide jobs but if you don't need someone, then why have them. I wouldn't just sack the lot of them. I'd keep them on and make them do...other more useful things."

"Well, one day you are going to have to make that decision," Thomas said as he closed the wardrobe and turned to Jimmy. Jimmy made a disgusted face and looked down.

"Don't remind me. I hate being the heir of our estate. Why couldn't they find someone who wants it. I'd love to switch places and be a servant. Be useful."

Thomas laughed.

"Trust me, you don't want to be a servant."

Jimmy smiled again.

"What do you want to be," Jimmy asked.

Thomas was quite taken aback by the question. He never thought about it. He thought about improving his rank to the highest and become a butler but that was it.

"I never thought I could be anything, really," Thomas replied.

"Oh that won't do," Jimmy said and walked over to Thomas, "Surely there must've been something you dreamed about doing at one point."

Thomas thought hard about it.

"A clockmaker."

Jimmy's eyebrows shot up and he smiled.

"My, a clockmaker," Jimmy said, "Why aren't you going for it now?"

"My dad was a clockmaker, but..." Thomas didn't know how to say it. How could he tell someone as high up as Jimmy that his father threw him out on the streets after learning of the "sort" Thomas was. He searched and searched for the right words.

"...we had some differences in views and...we had a fight. I left and found a job here. All I could think about was being the best and showing my father wrong."

"I'm sorry," Jimmy said then clasped Thomas's arm, "Truly."

Thomas stood frozen at the warm touch.

"So," Jimmy said, "I do have a certain way I like things so," Jimmy leaned in closer to Thomas, "be gentle, Mr. Barrow."

Thomas's breath hitched as he looked at Jimmy's amused face. He looked into his eyes and saw nothing but amusement.

_He's playing me._

Thomas swallowed then turned away.

"We're short a footman, " Thomas said shaking, "and I must serve as a replacement until we find one. I should be polishing silver right now so I'm afraid I must be going now, my-Jimmy."

"Oh," Jimmy said with an eyebrow raised, "Well then, I don't want to keep you from your duties."

"Good day, Jimmy," Thomas said and quickly before Jimmy could say a word back. Thomas let out a heavy breath and looked at his hands. They were shaking bad. He wanted to reach up and cup Jimmy's face, then pull him in, but he couldn't. He wouldn't make the same mistake again. Jimmy was only playing him. He was a form of entertainment during his stay.

_Spoiled brat,_ Thomas thought while he made his way back downstairs.

_Thinks he can play with me, well JIMMY, you want a game...you've got a game._

* * *

Jimmy sat on his bed in a huff. Why wasn't Mr. Barrow playing along. Mr. Barrow was no doubt interested in Jimmy and it was no surprise. Jimmy was handsome. Too handsome. He could catch the eye of anyone he wanted to. He was bored and always needed some form of attention. Never really found it in his parents but his servants. His servants were the perfect source of amusement, and all sorts of fun. It was illegal, but he wouldn't get in trouble. No, he was a Kent, a well known name. It'd be a scandal, and a wonderful scandal indeed to seduce a Grantham's servant, much less, his own valet. But this one, was resistant. The way Mr. Barrow had shivered and blushed only showed Jimmy he was caught. Poor Mr. Barrow was caught in Jimmy's web. A little fly and all Jimmy had to do was wrap him in love and he only had three days to do it.

_That's the problem._

He doubted he could make Mr. Barrow fall utterly in Jimmy's spell in such a short amount of time, so he needed to get more.

_Maybe that won't be a problem. I can always ask father to stay a couple more days. Perhaps even request I show Mr. Barrow exactly the way I like things done. I'll have you Mr. Barrow. You are already trapped with no where to go._


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas sighed and internally groaned as he helped Alfred clean the silver. Alfred was as clumsy as they come and dropped the silver tray twice. Thomas made him sit down to polish the rest. Thomas decided he might as well join him, it'd be something to keep his mind off of "Jimmy" Kent.

"Whats he like," Alfred asked. Thomas didn't look up.

"Who," he asked.

"James Kent," Alfred said, "Is he nice? Do you think he'll cause trouble? I've heard terrible things bout 'im. Did he tell you precisely how he wanted things done? Heard he's very vain."

"Who've you been asking," Thomas looked up and asked. He didn't mean to sound like a bite. He was generally curious who knew so much about Jimmy.

"Mrs. Hughes was talking to Mrs. Patmore bout it. Said he's the reason why they never got the chance to come back to Downton since."

Thomas found it interesting. Perhaps he should ask Mrs. Hughes about Jimmy.

"Well, he...doesn't talk much," Thomas lied.

"Hmm...," Alfred said then silence fell between them for a short while.

"Thank you," Alfred said. Thomas stopped polishing and looked up at him confused.

"For what," he asked.

"For helping me with this," Alfred said, "Mr. Carson said you probably wouldn't since young Kent was going to be a handful and even if you had time, he doubted you would even think to help."

Thomas smiled slightly. It wasn't unexpected to hear that. In truth, he would've avoided it at all costs, but he couldn't be near Jimmy longer than he needed too. That being said, he still needed to make a plan about him. No doubt Jimmy was going to pull what the Duke had once did, but Thomas was not going to fall for it. No, instead of him begging, he would make Jimmy beg. Make Jimmy crawl to him and then after he was done with him, turn Jimmy away...could he? Could he actually do that to Jimmy? There was something there. Something underneath Jimmy that was begging to come out. Some sort of...pain perhaps? Thomas felt a strain of guilt for thinking such, but he was still determined to show Jimmy just because of his title, he had no power over Thomas. Never would Thomas be controlled again.

"What are you smilin' at," Alfred asked. Thomas looked up at him and realized that his plan was seeping into his emotions. He snickered.

"I was just thinking of the face Mr.Carson would make if he walked in on us," Thomas lied.

Alfred laughed.

"Yeah, it would be pretty funny. He think a demon had gotten into ya probably."

"How interesting. A demon that could make an "evil" man do good deeds."

Alfred laughed again then nodded. Thomas smiled legitimately then continued on. Surprisingly, he was...enjoying this. He's never had a joke or a conversation with one of the staff besides O'Brien. He never knew life other than plotting and smoking. A chat or a drink with a fellow staff member could be...quite fun perhaps. Thomas never tried, but perhaps he should. Nothing wrong with trying new things.

* * *

Thomas took a deep breath then knocked on the door. 

_Time to play your game, Jimmy._

"Come in," Came Jimmy's voice behind the door.

Thomas entered and Jimmy, sitting in the chair by the fire looked up from a book sitting in his lap, slightly shocked to see him.

"Thomas," he asked. Suddenly realization seemed to kick into the blonde and he looked at the clock.

"Oh heavens, its that time already," he asked. Thomas glared slightly, wondering if it was a game Jimmy was playing.

"Yes, my lord," Thomas replied, "You need to be dressed for dinner."

Jimmy closed the book then stood up.

"I told you not to call me that," Jimmy said as he walked to the center of the room as Thomas went over to the wardrobe and pulled out Jimmy's dinner jacket and shirt.

"I'm sorry, Lord Kent," Thomas said, hiding his smirk.

"Not that either," Jimmy said in frustration as he began to undo his own shirt.

"Lord James then," Thomas smiled a little as his back was turned to Jimmy and as he picked up his shoes.

"You're doing it on purpose," Jimmy said, "I want to be called Jimmy."

"I'm sorry," Thomas said as he turned and went over to Jimmy and began to undo the rest of Jimmy's shirt, "But I just find that too improper."

"Since when are you proper, _Mr. Barrow,_ " Jimmy growled.

"I'm always proper, _my lord._ Hard for me not to be in fact. I plan to do my job and do it well."

"So what? So you can be a butler for the rest of your miserable pathetic life?"

Thomas knew those words were supposed to hurt but they did not at all. In fact it made him smile.

"Why yes," he said, "It's what all of us since hall boys dream of."

Jimmy glared at him and sighed.

_Give up yet, Mr. Kent?_

"Well aren't you a boring lot," Jimmy said as he maneuvered his shoulders and his shirt fell to the ground. Thomas was forced to freeze as he gazed at Jimmy's smooth, toned, golden chest. Jimmy smiled slightly.

"Like what you see, Mr. Barrow?"

Thomas smiled, unable to find words.

_My God...He's gorgeous. Oh how can I resist him. He's practically giving himself to me. NO Thomas. Think of the Duke. He is like the Duke. Don't fall for it. Lust hurts you more than anything._

Thomas stood up straight and smiled deviously. Jimmy smiled slightly back, believing he was triumph.

"I've seen better," Thomas said.

Jimmy's smile fell fast and the look upon his face was as if he was slapped across the face. Thomas did all he could to not laugh at his face.

Jimmy began to bite the inside of his cheek as Thomas began to dress him. The smile did not fade from Thomas's face as he dressed Jimmy into his jacket. Once he finished tying Jimmy's tie, he began to feel slightly guilty. That was, until Jimmy opened his pretty mouth.

"You've seen better," Jimmy said, "You must've seen a lot."

Thomas did not answer, he wanted to know where Jimmy was going with this.

"Someone like you, must be a well trained and well paid professional."

Thomas snapped a look at him.

_Why you little bastard._

"I mean, it's nothing really to brag you know," Jimmy said, "To know you were...a previous."

"Like yourself," Thomas bit back. That was another slap to Jimmy, but this seemed to hurt worse. Instead of anger, Thomas saw a flash of sadness.

_Oh dear...don't look!_

Thomas averted his gaze down and cleared his throat.

"There," he said, "All finished. I'll see you after dinner when you are ready."

Thomas quickly left the room before Jimmy could once again say anything...if he was even going to say anything. As Thomas closed the door, he couldn't help but feel bad. It was a low blow, to say to anyone really. But he did learn something, even if it was a small form of information...it was still something about the mystery of James Kent. He wished Jimmy didn't want to play games and cause scandal. He would like to talk to Jimmy, perhaps share their feelings. Maybe they had a lot more in common than they both realized. He was tempted to turn around and go up to apologize but he needed to be downstairs and so downstairs he went.

_I'll find out eventually. But I won't let his little puppy gaze of sadness trick me. It could be a trick or it could be that I truly hurt him. What a change to actually hurt someone for once...it doesn't feel as good as I've been let on._

* * *

Jimmy sat on the bed after Thomas had left. How could he have seen it.

_No, it was just a guess. I could've just laughed it off. Why didn't I?!_

Jimmy was furious now. How dare a servant talk back to him like that. Thomas had picked up something that had slipped off and was no doubt going to use it. 

_I'll guilt him...I'll guilt him to bed. Make him comfort me and love me then throw him out the room like...Yes. Mr. Barrow you should've just played a long. Save a lot of time and heartbreak on your account._

Jimmy smiled then stood up and fixed his hair the way he liked it. He looked around the room then smiled.

_I guess I better make myself comfortable. I'm going to be staying here a while._


	3. Chapter 3

The dinner was boring as usual. As much as Thomas enjoyed upstairs gossip, the upstairs spoke gossip that was less than entertaining. Thomas chose not to listen in. Instead his gaze would roll over Jimmy here and there who, like Thomas, ignored the voices around him and focused on his plate nodding every now and then when his name was said. Thomas felt bad. Not guilty really, but terrified. With one word, Jimmy could report Thomas for anything whether it be or not. He should never have talked back in any way but left the room and asked to switch with Alfred. Perhaps he’ll do that, once he settled everything with Jimmy. Whether he knew it or not, Jimmy had Thomas’s life in his hands, and Thomas hated that. He knew he needed to apologize before Jimmy decided to do anything. Maybe guilt Jimmy into forgetting about trying to bed a servant. Make him want to leave sooner. He still had to dress Jimmy tonight, and he prayed it would go better than this evening.

Thomas knocked on the door then entered. Jimmy was sitting in the chair gazing at the fire with a drink in hand. He didn’t even look up at Thomas. Thomas closed the door and walked over to prepare Jimmy’s nightclothes. He looked back over at Jimmy and he stayed in place. Thomas swallowed and took a deep breath. What was he going to say?

“I’m sorry,” Jimmy said. Thomas’s mouth opened a bit in surprise.

“For what,” Thomas asked.

“I never should’ve...acted the way I did. It’s not right and not fair. It was wrong of me to try and force you to do something that could endanger your job and your own life. I’m sorry for that. For being horrible.”

Thomas stood there flabbergasted. No one has ever apologized for anything to him. He was truly touched.

“Th...thank you...for that,” Thomas said, “I...I think I understand though.”

Jimmy looked up at him as Thomas crossed over to him.

“Y..your life. It must get lonely and frustrating. Surrounded by all these people but none of them understand who you are or what you want to do.”

Jimmy blinked and smiled a bit then nodded.

“It does. The servants are the only ones who have ever listened to me. I see how they can talk with one another about the events of the day. I’ve seen many fall in love with one another. They don’t have to worry about keeping a reputation or gaining an estate and then having to marry someone you can’t stand. Sometimes I wish I could trade places with them. I’d take being a footman than an heir any day.”

Thomas smiled.

“Rather listen to a butler scream your ears off than your father?”

Jimmy smiled wider and nodded.

“I’d rather.”

There was silence between them but the awkwardness had faded leaving a warm feeling.

“Can we start over, Thomas,” Jimmy said, “I...I do like you. You understand more than anyone and I was thinking we could be friends. Sit up here and talk while I’m here. You don’t have to rush back downstairs do you?”

Thomas thought for a moment then shook his head.

“I play cards with Alfred but he’s rubbish.”

Jimmy seemed to glow with joy.

“You play,” he asked excited, “How well do you play?”

“I think I’m pretty good.”

Jimmy smiled then gulped the rest of the scotch down and got up quickly.   
“I’ll be the judge of that,” He said and made his way over to a small bag and pulled out a pack of cards.”

“Lets make it interesting,” Jimmy said. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

“How about every time you lose a hand, You have to take something off. Everytime I lose a hand, I have to take something off, and it can be anything. You lose, you can...take off your pocketwatch. I lose I can take off my cufflinks. Make changing more fun.”

“How do I know you won’t cheat and make me take off more?”

Jimmy smiled.

“You don’t, so its up to you to trust me.”

Thomas sighed and bit his lip. He nodded and Jimmy smiled.

“Great, and if you want you can pour you something,” Jimmy said.

Thomas looked behind him at the full bottle of scotch and the other glass.

“Why the hell not,” Thomas mumbled to himself while Jimmy sat on his bed and began shuffling the deck. Thomas took a quick sip of the scotch and let it warm his throat as he walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

“Alright,” Jimmy said as he dealt, “Lets begin.”

Thomas was not as good as Jimmy in cards. The first game, Thomas lost and so he removed his watch. The second hand he lost again and removed his shoes. Jimmy however lost the third one and removed one cufflink but the next hand, Thomas lost and removed his socks. Thomas had to refill his and Jimmy’s glass a couple times during their game. He could already start to feel himself relax and his body was warm. Despite his victories, Jimmy proved he was a master. Now, Thomas sat in his undershirt and trousers while Jimmy sat in his white dress shirt, trousers, and shoes still intact. His sleeves were rolled up to show Thomas that he was not cheating, although it helped none to see Jimmy’s bare tanned arms. Thomas and Jimmy were sharing a cigarette as well. Thomas didn’t mind watching Jimmy’s beautiful lips wrap around it and inhale. It nearly made Thomas shiver. Jimmy threw his cards down with a victorious smile and Thomas groaned.

“I thought you said you were a master,” Jimmy said as he took a drink. Thomas placed his cards down and rolled his eyes.

“I said I was pretty good,” Thomas said and sighed. He looked down. He had to chose between his trowsers or his shirt.

“Haven’t got all night, Thomas,” JImmy said as he took another drag.

“I know, my lord.”

Jimmy winked in reply. Thomas sighed once more the pulled his undershirt over his head. He felt much better with his shirt off and a whole lot cooler. Jimmy’s eyes traced all over Thomas’s hairy chest. Thomas blushed and smiled.

“C’mon now, quit gawking and lets play another hand,” Thomas said. Jimmy smiled and dealt as Thomas lit another cigarette. He was quite enjoying this, but he’ll have to work on his skills, if and when, Jimmy comes back to Downton.

The next two hands got Jimmy out of his dress shirt and his shoes. It was as if he wasn’t even trying or he was too intoxicated. Thomas was indeed very tipsy and tried to slow down on the scotch. He had to make it back to his room without making a racket.

As Jimmy laid his cards on the bed, Thomas followed, unable to focus and see clearly if Jimmy had one or not.

“Damn,” Jimmy said.

_Guess I won that hand._

Jimmy quickly took off his shirt and Thomas was frozen. Once again he was forced to stare at Jimmy’s perfect golden torso. Jimmy smiled a bit.

“How is it that you’re getting better when you’re nearly drunk,” Jimmy asked. Thomas shrugged and shook his head.

“I have no idea,” he slurred a bit, “I can’t even see them straight.”

“Really,” Jimmy said, “Well if that’s the case then we may have to stop. It wouldn’t be fair.”

Thomas nodded and moved off the bed. He tried the stand but nearly fell right over until Jimmy rushed and helped him stand up. The room was spinning and Thomas was feeling dizzy and nauseous.

“You should sit and lie down for a moment,” Jimmy said, “Rest a bit before going downstairs. You wouldn’t be any use to anyone with a broken neck after taking a nasty tumble.”

Thomas nodded and sat heavily on the bed. Jimmy helped Thomas moved to lie down. Thomas felt like he was lying on a cloud. These beds were so comfortable. Too comfortable for what Thomas was used to, but he could get very used to this. Jimmy straddled Thomas and chuckled.

“You poor thing,” He said, “I’ll give it to you, you’re not a lightweight.”

Thomas smiled.

“I could outdrink you,” he said. Jimmy smiled and leaned in.

“I’m sure you could.”

Jimmy’s lips hovered over Thomas’s ear. Thomas took in Jimmy’s scent and moaned.

“What else could you outdo me in, Thomas,” Jimmy whispered then brought his lips to Thomas. Thomas lifted his head and his lips met with Jimmy’s. His gloved hand grabbed Jimmy’s neck as they kissed. Jimmy was an excellent kisser. The taste, the feel of his lips upon Thomas’s was more than heaven was worth. He lifted his right hand and placed it on Jimmy’s hip. Jimmy began grinding on Thomas causing Thomas to moan into Jimmy.

_So nice...yes...wait, no. No stop Thomas. You can’t have him and he can’t have you. He’s playing you stop it now._

Thomas broke the kiss and moved his head away.

“No,” Thomas said. Jimmy looked at him confused.

“I...I can’t do this. I need to get to my room, its really late.”

Jimmy shook his head.

“We don’t have to do anything. Just… I just...don’t want you to leave me yet. Please...why don’t you just sleep in here for tonight?”

Thomas shook his head.

“Please,” Jimmy asked with a sad desperate look in his eyes.Thomas fell for it and smiled.

“Alright,” Thomas said, “Just for tonight. I don’t think I could make it anyway.”

Jimmy smiled then climbed off of Thomas. Thomas closed his eyes and felt the soft fabric cover him and felt Jimmy lay his head on Thomas’s shoulder. Thomas wrapped his arm around Jimmy while Jimmy wrapped his arm around Thomas’s chest. Thomas quickly fell asleep and kept his smile.

Jimmy stared at the fireplace, deep in thought. He should’ve forced more scotch down Thomas’s throat. Patience wasn’t Jimmy’s expertise but he wanted Thomas and if he had to wait then he would. He looked up at Thomas. He was beautiful when he slept. Peaceful and happy. Jimmy felt a pang of guilt form in his stomach. Could he hurt this man now like he was hurt? It wasn’t fair. How could he let Thomas get to him like he did. Jimmy’s never had any problems luring servants into bed and more than half of them were never bothered to be used, but Thomas was different. He too had his heart broken, Jimmy could see it. They were a lot a like, just in different worlds. Thats why Jimmy had to win this. He refused to feel anything for Thomas and he would curse his heart to hell if he fell in love. No he wouldn’t dare fall in love with Thomas. He was incapable of falling in love. People fell in love with him, not the other way around, and even if he did fall for Thomas, what then? What could they do about it? Unless Thomas was a secret heir or they just run away from the country with no money whatsoever, they could never be together, so what was the point. It was not fair. What was Jimmy to do now?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God forbid Jimmy starts feeling for Thomas Barrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas woke up with a smile on his face.

_What a lovely dream._

He opened his eyes and his smile vanished. He blinked a couple times then panic sparked. Oh no. His eyes looked over at the clock and his heart raced. It was a quarter passed seven. Thomas couldn’t remember the last time he slept so late, and so well. He moved a little then began to feel the extra weight on his belly. He looked down and saw a shirtless Jimmy, wrapped in the covers, lying on top of Thomas stomach. Thomas swallowed.

_Did...did we? No. God no, please tell me I didn’t give in!_

He couldn’t remember. He remember agreeing to a game of strip but couldn’t remember how far it went. God this was terrible!

Jimmy began to wake from his slumber and hugged Thomas’s waist as he opened his eyes. Thomas watched as he smiled and looked up at him.

“You didn’t leave,” Jimmy said.

“I should’ve,” Thomas said, “Oh Mr. Carson is going box my ears.”

“Oh calm down,” Jimmy groaned and moved his head upon Thomas's chest, “I’ll tell them I called you up because I wanted to speak with you. I couldn’t sleep and so I called you up and we played a game of cards.”

Thomas sighed.

“Right, cards.”

Jimmy looked up at him and smiled.

“Tell me you remember the fun we had last night,” Jimmy said.

Thomas swallowed then shook his head. Jimmy blinked then tilted his head.

“You don’t remember,” Jimmy asked, “Surely you do. We had so much fun. Best fun I’ve had all year!”

“How far did the game go,” Thomas asked sternly. Jimmy sat up and bit his lip then pushed the covers off them. Thomas felt relieved when he saw both his and Jimmy’s pants were still on.

_Thats a good sign._

Thomas then sat up, but as he did so, his head began to ache terribly. He winced and moved his hand to his forehead. Jimmy laughed.

“Well I’m not surprised. You drank a lot last night, Thomas. You may need to attend one of the meetings my dad used to go to.”

“Your dad,” Thomas asked as he moved his feet onto the floor, “He’s was an alcoholic?”

Jimmy scoffed then got up off the bed.

“Was,” he repeated, “Is. He’ll lock himself up in his office after work and drink till he can barely stand. I don’t know how many times I’ve had to help him upstairs to his room. Recently, he’ll attend any event that has drinks, no matter what they are for. God the things that man will do for a scotch. Its horrible, and I’m developing his bad habits. He does it for pleasure while I do it just to rid the boredom.”

Thomas smiled then nodded.

“My dad too,” Thomas said, “He liked the whiskey bottle more than my mother and me. When he was out he’d chug it in the air and demand another. I lost count how many times the bottle met with my head. He never meant it too, but you can’t control things when you're that drunk.”

Jimmy walked over then sat down next to him. He slowly reached out and took Thomas’s hand. It was nice.

_Yes, its nice. He’s trying to comfort you to bed. Get going you git, you’re late already and you’ll have to work in your clothes from last night!_

“I need to go,” Thomas said and stood up, snatching his hand up, “So, perhaps I should dress you for the day and get you on to breakfast.”

Jimmy smiled then nodded.

“Alright then, if you wish. I’d still like it better when we do the undressing.”

Thomas internally rolled his eyes and gathered up Jimmy’s clothes for the day.

As Thomas stepped out of the room, he straightened his clothes of any wrinkles and made sure his hair was right. He’s never wore clothes twice in a row like this. It felt dirty. As he made it downstairs, Alfred, thankfully, was the first to catch notice of Thomas.

“Oi, there you are, Mr. Barrow,” he said, “Where’ve you been?”

“Jimm-James came and got me this morning. I guess I’m also an entertainer for when young James cannot get to sleep.”

“What he have you do,” Alfred asked.

“Play cards with him and talk. Good thing we weren’t playing for money. I’d be dead broke.”

Alfred laughed then nodded.

“Ah, Mr.Barrow,” Mrs. Hughes said, “There you are. Was starting to worry.”

“Apparently James called Mr.Barrow up early this morning to play cards.”

“Really,” Mrs. Hughes turned to Thomas.

“Yes, it wasn’t all that bad. I suppose when you’re young like that in a new place, you can’t help but get bored.”

“Yes, I suppose, but I’ll be sure to tell him next time to let Mr. Carson and I know. Plus you need your sleep too you know.”

Thomas nodded.

“I can give him my day off tomorrow,” Alfred said, “I can dress Jimmy in the morning and help him pack up.”

“That’s wonderful of you, Alfred.”

“Pack up,” Thomas asked.

“Yes,” Mrs. Hughes said, “Mr. Carson announced at breakfast that they’ll be going back to Kent estate tomorrow morning. Speaking of which, have you eaten?”

Thomas shook his head, though he really didn’t feel like eating anything.

“Well I’ll have Mrs. Patmore make you something then you can go about your duties, and I’ll talk with Mr. Carson about changing your day off.”

Thomas and Alfred nodded then Alfred left up the stairs while Thomas walked to the servants hall. Mrs. O'brien sat at the table knitting.

“Oh my,” she said as Thomas sat across from her, “I expected you to look a little bit worse for wear.”

“Getting up so early isn’t the easiest thing,” Thomas said. Mrs. O'brien smiled wider.

“I know you didn’t even go to your room after dressing James,” she said. Thomas looked up at her.

“How would you know that,” Thomas asked with a smirk.

“I have a way of knowing,” she said, “But I won’t make a fuss. Who would believe an old maid like me, especially when James is taking such a liking for you.”

“We hadn’t done anything,” Thomas said, lowering his voice.

“Not yet,” she said with a smile, “It’d be quite a scandal for this household and the Kents. You know how to attract them, Thomas.”

“What do you want,” Thomas hissed.

“Nothing,” she said, “Yet. I’ll let you know when the time comes up.”

Mrs. O’brien gathered her things then left the hall. Thomas sucked in his cheeks as he glared at her empty spot. Why was he so afraid of her? She was right, who would believe her. Something like that would require proof...unless...she had proof. Thomas sighed then rubbed his forehead. He wished time much more simpler like it was in 1919.

**  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~1919 was after Thomas came back from the war and he was teamed up with O'Brien still right? I really need to watch season 2 again. I'm bad with dates. Ah well, got to make O'Brien evil to add some drama :P


	5. Chapter 5

“You alright, Thomas,” Jimmy asked, “You seem very distracted.”

Thomas closed the wardrobe and sighed.

“I’m fine,” Thomas said, “Just...a headache is all.”

Jimmy snickered.

“You know, I read somewhere that there is a natural way of curing tough headaches.”

I wonder what that might be.

“Mint tea,” Thomas said. Jimmy laughed and walked up behind Thomas. He placed his hands on Thomas’s hips.

“Stay again tonight, we’ll play cards again. We really never finished the game.”

“I’m afraid not, Jimmy,” Thomas said and walked away from Jimmy’s hands, “I nearly got my ears boxed for not reporting in this morning.”

“My they are strict then aren’t they? Well no need to worry, just leave earlier before the wake up.”

Thomas sighed.

“You know you enjoyed having me in your arms.”

He did.

“And you enjoyed sleeping next to me in a nice comfortable bed.”

He enjoyed it so much. Jimmy stood right in front of Thomas and placed his hand upon Thomas’s face.

“I can see it Thomas, I know how much you want me. I can give us so much. Anything you desire it would be yours.”

Thomas laughed.

“I want a man,” Thomas said, “Would you give me a man if I asked?”

“I can be that man you want, Thomas.”

“Please, you’re nothing but a rich little boy. Want you? No I could never. Sure you have your looks and charm but what else? Have you ever had to fight for anything? Have you ever been scared that one day you will be thrown out of the world because of what you are? Have you ever felt like you were worth less than feces on a boot? People like me never get what we “want.” You could never give me what I want because what I want, money can never buy.”

“And what would that be?”

“I want someone who knows what its like to be me. Who has suffered just as much as I. Who knows my pain!”

Jimmy backed away and glared.

“As if I haven’t suffered as well for being who I am? I know pain, Thomas.”

Thomas didn’t know how but rage just swelled inside of him. He quickly grabbed Jimmy and pushed him against the wall, hard and placed his arm at Jimmy’s throat. There was fear in Jimmy’s eyes.

“You do not know pain, James. Do you know what its like to be kicked and beaten by your own father for being who you are. To have the threat of jail over your head for loving another man so much? To be betrayed and hurt by someone just because they could? No, you don’t know any of that because you were promised sanctuary and money the moment you were born, no matter who you were because you have a name. Kent. You can do whatever with whoever and the world would not dare arrest or murder you. I’m a Barrow and no one could care less what happens to be. The moment you are beaten and battered for what you are and look death in the face with no fear then you are the man I most want. But not this spoiled little boy, never this.”

Thomas backed away from Jimmy and straightened himself. He was incredibly light headed but kept straight. He dared not look at Jimmy’s face.

“I must get going, my lord, goodnight...and goodbye. Have safe travels tomorrow.”

Jimmy kept his gaze down as he stood against the wall. Thomas left the room then let out a large breath. He was shaking. He never felt such rage before much less act upon it like that. It was much different than when he was in the black market business. This was just red hot rage.

_Relax, Thomas. He’s leaving tomorrow. Maybe now he’ll never return. Be proud, you stood up for yourself for once._

Thomas nodded and slowly made his way downstairs.

_After tomorrow all this would surely be a bad dream. A dream of an angel who turned into a devil._

 


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas woke up feeling somewhat relaxed and somewhat guilty. Despite Jimmy’s advances, he was still Thomas’s superior and what Thomas did last night was beyond wrong. He assaulted Jimmy and Jimmy could have him arrested or even shot for that matter if he wanted to. He half expected the police to burst into his room this morning, but no one ever came. He sighed and got out of bed and dressed. He was only going to see Jimmy at breakfast than it was goodbye forever, which Thomas hated himself for not feeling gleeful about it. It’s a shame that Jimmy wasn’t a servant, they’d get along very well if he was no doubt.

At the servant’s breakfast, Thomas smiled as Alfred got up from his chair as Jimmy’s bell rang. He was happy he wouldn’t have to deal with it him this morning. He tried to talk Mr.Carson into letting him do other things during the upstairs breakfast but Carson held firm.

_Well, at least I won’t have to talk to the little bugger._

Jimmy arrived late to the upstairs breakfast, claiming he woke up late. Thomas dare not look at him and did not meet his gaze when Jimmy tried. He should’ve though, he would’ve caught the sparkle in his eye. As they ate, the Kents were talking about their next trip.

“...We plan to visit France and stay with Lady Anstruther. Get away from England for a while,” Lady Kent said.

“Oh how exciting! I had forgotten she had moved to France. Very beautiful this time of year I’ve heard,” Lady Grantham said.

“Actually, mother,” Jimmy spoke up, “ I was going to ask you, if it is alright with Lord Grantham that I stay here while you and father are in France.”

Thomas’s mouth fell open. He wasn’t serious!

“I must say I take that as quite a compliment, James,” Lord Grantham said, “ I absolutely do not mind if you wish to stay at Downton for a little while longer.”

“Are you sure, James,” Lady Kent said, “I thought you enjoyed visiting the Anstruthers’”

“I do, but I don’t care much for France.  The food there...well it’s … different.”

“I will have to agree,” Branson said.

“Nothing better than good english cuisine,” Lady Edith replied

“Well if you are sure, James and the Granthams have no objections,” Lord Kent said.

“Absolutely not,” Lord Grantham spoke gleefully, “Carson, there won’t be any trouble you think?”

“I don’t see why not, my lord,” Mr.Carson said.

Jimmy smiled and looked at Thomas who was still in shock. Their eyes met and Jimmy winked.

Thomas closed his mouth.

_You cheeky bastard._

“Well then, James, after we say goodbye to your parents perhaps we can go riding together,” Lady Edith said.

“I would like that,” Jimmy replied.

Thomas rolled his eyes so hard it made his head hurt. He couldn’t believe this. Jimmy was staying, no doubt to make Thomas’s life hell. Well he wasn’t going to allow Jimmy to have the upper hand, not anymore. He knew what he had to do.

Later, after the house said goodbye to Lord and Lady Kent and while Jimmy and Edith were out, Thomas snuck up to Jimmy’s room. He needed leverage to make sure that Jimmy’s stay would be smooth on his part. He opened Jimmy’s trunk and began searching carefully. He looked hard for something, anything that could be held against Jimmy. Then he found it. A small stack of letters with no addresses on them. Thomas picked them up and decided to open one. It was a love letter. A love letter to someone from Jimmy. A love letter to a man. The words written on this folded piece of paper could not have come from Jimmy Kent. Words of pure love and longing. It was familiar to Thomas. He’s seen words like this before. He kept them and then watched them burn. This is what he needed. This is surely what could keep Jimmy at bay. He arranged everything to look close as they were then closed the trunk. He then grabbed Jimmy’s music sheet as well, just a little extra. It was stupid, but Thomas could waste no time now. It was all for survival, and this time he wouldn’t let his plan go awry.

 

“You’ve been very quiet, Thomas,” Jimmy said as Thomas unbuttoned Jimmy’s shirt. All day long Thomas was quiet, with everyone. During the day he’d avoid eye contact with Jimmy at all costs. Thomas was a master at keeping a good mask on, but when he looked into Jimmy’s eyes, his mask would slip. He was afraid Jimmy would see that Thomas had something of his. That Thomas was going to blackmail him with letters of love to another man. Thomas would hate to, but Thomas refused to be another toy to the upper class. He’d send them to the paper, or better to Edith and have her give them to the man she was seeing. So Thomas only shook his head.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Thomas said. Jimmy grabbed Thomas’s hands and forced his gaze. Thomas was trapped in those deep blue eyes, and Jimmy smiled. Jimmy moved closer. Thomas wanted to back away, but he wanted stay more. He let Jimmy close in and kiss him. Thomas closed his eyes. The desire was all too much. He knew this would happen. He knew it. He was weak.

 _I’m weak_ , Thomas thought as he  placed his hand behind Jimmy’s neck.

 _I’m weak_ , Jimmy licked his bottom lip before giving a nip.

 _I’m weak_ , Thomas silenced the thoughts and was now entirely focused on Jimmy. He wanted to touch every inch of him. Taste everywhere the was skin. Have Jimmy call out to him in pleasure.

“Don’t be teasing me now, Mr. Barrow,” Jimmy whispered. Thomas did not reply. Instead he tugged Jimmy’s shirt away and gazed once more at that beautiful golden torso. Jimmy smiled and then began working on Thomas’s livery. Thomas didn’t mind, he wanted Jimmy’s touch as well. Thomas began to breath heavy as Jimmy took off his jacket and then began to fumble with the buttons. Thomas took Jimmy’s hands in his, halting Jimmy’s movements. Jimmy looked up at him and Thomas pulled Jimmy to him, crushing their lips together. Jimmy opened his mouth to let Thomas explore. This was heaven. He wanted this too much. He had to give in. Thomas pushed Jimmy onto the bed and climbed ontop of him. His hands roamed over every inch of Jimmy’s neck, chest, and abdomen.

 _I’m soo weak,_  Thomas thought again.

 _Yes you are_ , he replied to himself,  _You’re going to let this boy take advantage of you. Just like the Duke did. It’s not love Thomas. What can he give you? What would he be willing to give hmm? Nothing. YOU are nothing to James Kent but a nice fuck!_

Thomas stopped and looked into Jimmy’s lustful eyes. He got off of Jimmy and began buttoning himself up again. Jimmy sat up confused.

“I can’t do this,” Thomas said, “Not again.”

“Again,” Jimmy asked.

Thomas remained silent as he stood up.

“Thomas--”

“No, Jimmy,” Thomas said, “I won’t let you do this to me. I’ve been played before. I was promised love and a better life but after he was finished with me he threw me away like a child does to an old battered toy. Well I’m not a toy, James Kent.”

Jimmy got up and slowly walked over to Thomas.

“I don’t think you as a toy, Thomas. I never once thought that.”

_Liar._

“I thought you interesting and stubborn. Attractive and funny and...just...nice.”

Thomas turned and faced him.

“I’m not like the other man. I’m upper class, yes. I’ve heard that sometimes they take advantage of their servants and even go as far to create a scandal. I don’t want that Thomas. I want you.”

“So what,” Thomas said, “You’re saying you love me.”

Thomas scoffed and Jimmy looked down.

“What if I was?”

Thomas shook his head.

“I’d call it a lie.”

“But what if it’s not,” Jimmy said and came closer, “What if I really did care about you? What if I wanted to be with you? What if I wanted you to run away with me?”

Thomas looked away from Jimmy.

“Please, Thomas. What can I do to prove to you that I do care about you?”

Thomas looked back at him and smiled.

“The only thing I would ask is that you actually loved me, but I was promised love before, Jimmy. I can’t just listen to another promise.”

“But I can give you love. You may not think that I can but I want to. I can prove to you!”

Thomas shook his head.

“I need to go,” Thomas said then quickly left the room.

 _He’s a marvelous actor_ , Thomas thought,  _Or he was actually telling the truth._

Thomas didn’t know what to think. Could it actually be possible? Maybe Jimmy is so used to getting things by snapping his fingers, he think love is the same way? No, Jimmy just wanted fun. Thomas could never be allowed real love and an escape. He was doomed to misery and remain here at Downton.

 

As Thomas walked past Mr. Carson’s office, He heard his name being called.

“Mr. Barrow, “ Mr. Carsons said as he walked out of his office, “I’m terribly sorry to request this but I’m afraid we’ll be having another guest who is once again not bringing a valet.”

“And so you want me to valet for him and Jimmy?”

“Yes, I’m sorry but I don’t have anyone else to spare.”

Thomas sighed and nodded.

“Alright I suppose if I must then I shall, Mr. Carson,” Thomas replied, “Who is this guest if I may ask.”

“The Duke of Crowborough.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to go off Thommy for a tiny bit and go into Crowbarrow. (SHOCKING I KNOW , I don't even ship it but it looks fun to write) Anway going to get some scandal in the next couple chapters and possibly a threesome...I'm still debating.


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas was turned into a statue the moment he heard that name. Mr. Carson turned away and walked down the hall, completely oblivious of the trance he placed Thomas in. What was he going to do? What on earth did the Duke want? Surely he wasn't after Mary. Thomas read in the papers that the Duke found an heiress two years after he last left Downton. He doubted the Duke was here for vacation. He was on business, no doubt, and Thomas was going to be in the middle of it.

"My what's gotten you turned into a pillar of salt," Mrs. O'brien came up from behind him. He closed his eyes. He really didn't need this right now. He wished he could talk to her though. She could offer the best advice, but with her on a mission to end him, he doubt any advice from her would save him from trouble.

"Nothing of your concern, O'brien," Thomas said without looking at her. He left the hall and went into the boot room. He needed to be alone. As he closed the door he placed his head on the door.

"What am I going to do," He asked himself. He was afraid that despite what the Duke has done to him, he wouldn't be able to resist. He was so close to breaking with Jimmy that he would be a lost cost with the Duke. What was he going to do?

_I wish I had someone to talk to._

"You alright, Mr. Barrow," Alfred asked when Thomas almost collided with the footman.

"Yes," Thomas said then shook his head, "No."

"You want to talk about it? I'm a real good listener."

_Christ, he's the last person I should talk to._

_No, Jimmy and Phillip are the last I should talk to. He's all I really got._

"I'm afraid its a bit more complicated than just talking about, Alfred."

"Y'never know, Mr. Barrow. Even just talking it out could help you find an answer. That's what me mum always says."

Thomas shook his head then sighed.

"Alright, but...if I tell you, you  _have_  to keep it a secret. My job and possibly my life could be in your hands."

Alfred swallowed then nodded. Thomas nodded then proceeded to lead Alfred to the boot room. When they both were in the room, Thomas closed the door and took in a deep breath.

"Promise me, Alfred," Thomas said, "Promise me that what I say in here does not leave this room."

"I promise, Mr. Barrow," Alfred said quickly. Thomas nodded then began to tell Alfred everything. All the while Thomas spoke, Alfred sat and stared. No judgement crossed his face when Thomas confessed about his feelings towards men. All Thomas got out of that was Alfred raising his eyebrows. He then told his tragic tale with the Duke and then quickly followed up with recent events with Jimmy.

Thomas then sat in a chair and awaited judgement from Alfred. Instead Alfred remained silent for a while then looked at Thomas.

"I would've never suspected, Mr. Barrow," Alfred said, "I have every right to report you for what you told me."

Thomas knew it and he supposed he deserved it.

"But my gut tells me that it would be the wrong thing to do. You don't go do that to a friend."

Thomas looked up at Alfred.

"A friend," he asked.

"You just told me your deepest darkest secret," Alfred laughed, "I think that fits into the category of friendship, or else you would'nt have said anything to me."

Thomas smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Alfred."

Alfred nodded and smiled.

"As for what you should do about the Duke and Lord James...I …I guess if I was in your position I would run for the hills, but you're more brave than I. I suppose what you should do is let them know you're not a "boy-toy". If they wanted it so bad they can go...bugger eachother."

Thomas arched an eyebrow at Alfred's language. He smiled and nodded.

"They may be handsome Thomas, but I always say that a pretty face doesn't make up for an ugly person."

Thomas nodded once more.

"You're right, Alfred," Thomas said, "thank you, truely I mean it Alfred, thank you. How can I ever repay you?"

"You can be nicer for one thing and maybe give me a few tips later on."

Thomas laughed then held out his hand.

"Of course," he said as Alfred grabbed his hand, "friend."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for it being so short. I wanted to write more but this was all I could come up with!

Thomas sat in his room with the letters in hand. He read each one carefully, learning more and more about young Kent as he went on. He didn't think that Jimmy could write such beautiful words. Who ever was his old lover, was sure a lucky man. But what happened? Why were these letters never sent or addressed. Then he stopped at the last letter. There was no more kind sweet things, only anger and raged words.

_You pathetic bastard. After all I've done for you, all I gave! I was just a thing you could use on your visits. Now you dare come back and try to apologize. HA! As if I'd ever let you into my bed again. You are nothing but a greedy miserable bastard. I loved you so much but you dare not let us become known. I'm tired of hiding who I am and I'll find someone who will feel the same. Mother and Father plan to visit Downton soon, the home of your beloved footman. Bloody hell, I forget his name. I wonder if he's still there. I doubt it, but imagine if he was. I know you still have feelings for him but your cowardace tore him apart like you did me. The ultimate revenge if you ask me._

Thomas folded the letter. His heart was hammering against his chest. Were these letters to the Duke? Were Jimmy and the Duke together? Thomas held the letter close to his chest as he tried to control his breathing. Did Jimmy know he was once the Duke's lover? Was that why Jimmy was so persistant? He sighed. There was a tiny amount of hope that Jimmy may have loved him, but it was gone now. Thomas reread the letter. He admired Jimmy for wanting to be brave. It's easier when you have someone to be brave with. He gathered the letters and tied them back up. He'll slip them back in Jimmy's trunk in the morning, hopefully before Jimmy knows they're missing, and before the Duke arrives.

Jimmy sat on his bed, drink in hand. He was so close. He could feel Thomas unravel before him. But it all made sense now.

 _Poor bastard. Been here over ten years and he's only a temporary valet_.

Jimmy finished off his drink and sighed. He began to think. Did he really want to harm Thomas again? He of all people knew what it's like to be rejected by a lover. Promises turned to nothing but lies. It was all too confusing.

_I should've left when I had the chance. Gave up on him. I'm in too deep now._

Jimmy could feel it. He didn't want to hurt Thomas anymore, because he too knows what it's like. He wanted to be the one to keep his promise. Jimmy stood up and walked over to his trunk and opened it up, looking for those retched letters he wrote so he can feed the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not promising anything but I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow sometime. Prepare for the grand entrance of the Duke, Thomas and Jimmy fighting, and the Duke trying to win Thomas over. Should be fun!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME!! LOL here is some smut for your long wait and hope you don't cringe. :P Fluff at the end...I guess its fluff idk.

Thomas tossed and turned. His stomach ached with dread. He sat up in defeat and rubbed his face. He sighed. His gazed turned to the letters on his nightstand. He picked them up and began to question himself. Part of him wanted to keep them and pretend Jimmy was writing to him, the other part wanted to burn them. He wished he could give into Jimmy. He wanted to believe that Jimmy would fulfill his promise and take Thomas away from Downton and they would be happy. But it was a dream, a happy dream that Thomas didn’t believe he deserved. Thomas threw the covers off of him and got up. He grabbed his robe and slippers and left his room. He needed to return the letters.

Thomas snuck through the corridors all the way to Jimmy’s bedroom door. It was after midnight and no doubt Jimmy had to be in bed. He could just slip in and place them back in the trunk before Jimmy would know they were gone. Thomas slowly opened the door, thankful it did not creak. The room was dark, minus the light coming off the dim fire. He slipped inside the room and headed for the trunk. Suddenly the door shut and a light clicked on. Thomas stood up straight and looked behind him. Jimmy stood in front of the door with his hand on the lamp. Thomas tightened his robe around himself, holding the letters to his body. Jimmy crossed his arms.

“What are you doing,” Jimmy asked. Thomas’s mind was blank.

“I uh…,” Thomas swallowed. Oh God.

“You….,” Jimmy said, “...were...returning my letters, you miserable thief.”

Jimmy growled the last words and launched himself over at Thomas. They collided and Thomas fell hard on the floor with Jimmy ontop of him. He was partly thankful Jimmy’s family stayed on the other side of the estate away from everyone, but only partly. Jimmy then began to pull on Thomas’s robe.

“Where are they,” Jimmy demanded.

Thomas, in defense, grabbed at Jimmy’s hair to pull him off. Jimmy yelped then rolled over, and Thomas then straddled him. Jimmy attempted to grab at Thomas but Thomas pinned Jimmy’s arms down. Jimmy then bucked his hips up, causing a surprise of friction. Thomas was temporarily stunned and Jimmy once again made a move on top. Thomas noted how close they were to the fire. Jimmy suddenly found the letters and grabbed at them. Thomas grabbed Jimmy’s hand and snatched the letters then threw them into the fire. Jimmy sat still as he watched them burn. Thomas kept his eyes on Jimmy, questioning what Jimmy Kent was going to do. Of all the scenarios that popped into Thomas’s head, he never expected Jimmy to lean down and kiss Thomas. Thomas was in shock, but let Jimmy do it. Slowly Thomas fell into the kiss and they were kissing passionately. Their tongues danced together as they both began to grind into each other. Jimmy allowed Thomas to get on top and take control of the kiss while Jimmy pulled away Thomas’s robe. A few minutes went by and Thomas pulled away. He looked into Jimmy’s dark blue eyes that glistened with the fire.

“I was going to burn them anyway,” Jimmy said and smiled. Thomas smiled back, then his smile vanished as quickly as it came.

“What’s wrong?”

“The Duke,” Thomas said, “He’s coming tomorrow. I..I have to valet for him.”

Jimmy’s smile faded as well and he looked away.

Thomas sat up.

“Tomorrow, is going to be hell,” Thomas said.

“It doesn’t have to be,” Jimmy said, “besides, it’s already tomorrow. We can start it off good.”

Thomas looked at Jimmy. Thomas could see the sincerity in Jimmy’s eyes. He did care for Thomas and wanted Thomas to feel happy. It’s been so long since Thomas was truly happy. Jimmy took Thomas’s hand and led him over to the bed.

“Stay the night with me,” Jimmy said, “We don’t have to do anything. I just want to be with you.”

Thomas looked up at Jimmy and smiled.

“I want to,” Thomas said, “I’m glad you're giving me the option to say no, but...I say yes.”

Jimmy smiled and let Thomas kiss him. Thomas pushed Jimmy down onto the bed and began to undo Jimmy’s buttons. Jimmy moved his hands to help but Thomas slapped them away.

“Let me,” Thomas said. Thomas finished unbuttoning Jimmy’s shirt and opened it, revealing that beautiful golden torso. Thomas let his hands roam all over, taking in every bit. Thomas took his gaze to Jimmy’s crotch and smiled. Jimmy was already hard. Thomas wondered if them rustling on the floor was a bit of a turn on for Jimmy. He laughed to himself then slowly pulled Jimmy’s bottoms down. It was a slow and beautiful reveal. He let the bottoms fall all the way to Jimmy’s ankles. Jimmy moved his feet, slipping them off. Thomas crawled back up to kiss Jimmy once more. He took Jimmy’s cock in his hand and slowly began to stroke. Jimmy moaned and shivered. A smile creeped up onto Thomas’s face. He’s never seen Jimmy in such a state. He was curious as to what Jimmy looked like going over the edge. He got between Jimmy’s legs and took Jimmy’s cock in his mouth. Jimmy moaned loudly. Jimmy had no idea what to do with his hands so he grabbed at the blankets. Thomas looked up at Jimmy and watched as Jimmy became more undone.

“Gah,” Jimmy moaned, “T..Thomas….stop.”

Thomas removed himself and looked up at Jimmy. Jimmy smiled.

“I was getting close,” he said. Thomas smiled then climbed back on top of Jimmy and kissed them. The maneuvered themselves on the bed as they continued to kiss, less passionately, more sloppy and full of lust.

“ha, Thomas,” Jimmy whispered.

Thomas straddled Jimmy and broke the kiss. He wanted more of Jimmy, oh so much more. Thomas expertly removed his clothes as quickly as he could until he was in the nude.

Jimmy then opened the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a bottle. Without saying a word, Thomas grabbed the bottle and poured a bit into his hand. Instead of lubing up his cock, he instead reached for Jimmy’s. Jimmy was taken with surprise. Thomas smiled wider. He lined Jimmy up then slowly penetrated himself. His mouth fell open and his eyes shut as he tightened around Jimmy’s cock. Slowly he rocked his hips back at forth until he found the spot he was looking for. Jimmy grabbed onto Thomas’s hips to move him. Thomas moved slowly, taking in everything as Jimmy’s cock slid in and out of him. He increased is pace and couldn’t help but moan out Jimmy’s name. Jimmy compiled by moaning out Thomas’s name.

“Oh...Thomas...mmm...I ...I don’t think...I’ll last at this..UH...at this rate.”

Thomas chuckled and quickened his pace. He kept his gaze on Jimmy and watched as Jimmy began to tense up.

“Uh..Uh, Thomas!”

Jimmy dug his nails into Thomas’s hips as he came. Being filled with Jimmy’s seed forced Thomas over the edge and he came on Jimmy’s stomach. Thomas collapsed onto Jimmy, breathing heavy. When the heat became too much he rolled off and lie on his back. He kept his eyes closed. Until he felt warm lips upon his. He opened them and Jimmy stroked his face. Thomas smiled.

“That was amazing,” Jimmy said, “Much better than I had ever have expected.”

“It is one hell of a way to start a day.”

“Anything to help you, Thomas.”

Thomas smiled. Jimmy laid his head on Thomas’s chest. Thomas wrapped his arms around Jimmy and kissed his head.   
“When I first came here,” Jimmy said, “ and I saw you, I wasn’t sure if you were who the Duke always talked about. When you said you had been hurt before, I knew then. I knew that I understood more than anyone what its like to be used and then thrown out.”

Thomas shifted then began to play with Jimmy’s hair.

“He promised me that he would take me far away from here and we’d be together. It never happened. He never came back to the house after he made that promise. Then one day he did and I thought “This is the day!” But it wasn’t. It was the day he decided to be honest with me. I knew he still cared about you. So when mother said she was going to visit Downton, I got curious and I thought that if you were still here...I could get back at the Duke.”

Thomas looked at the fire. He didn’t believe that the Duke still had feelings for him. If he did, why didn’t he try to contact Thomas?

_Stop thinking about him._

“Stop thinking about him,” Thomas said aloud. Jimmy looked up at him.

_You have Jimmy now._

“You have me now,” Thomas said, “don’t you?”

Jimmy smiled and nodded.

“Yes, funny how it works that way. We’ll think of something. I won’t make a promise that I’ll be able to take you out of Downton but I’ll work something out. I _swear_ it, Thomas.”

Thomas only nodded and kissed Jimmy’s forehead.

“As long as you really mean it, Jimmy.”

Thomas slowly fell asleep as he watched the fire with a small smile on his face. All he could do now was pray that the Duke’s visit would go by quickly and he could get on with his life and MAYBE something, just maybe, something could happen with Jimmy. Something like love.  It wasn’t against the law to hope now was it?

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Thomas stood, slightly shaking as they awaited for the Duke’s arrival. Mrs. O’brien looked over at Thomas with a smirk.

“You seem a little nervous, Thomas,” Mrs. O’brien stated.

“Mr. Barrow,” Thomas hissed without looking at her.

“Pardon me,” she said, “I was just being a good friend. I didn’t see you this morning at breakfast again this morning. Did young Mr.Kent keep you up for entertainment?”

“That is none of your concern, and no he did not. I was busy doing my job.”

“Yes, doing your job. You are too good at that, Mr. Barrow.”

Thomas blocked her out the moment he saw the vehicle approach. He felt his heart in his throat. He tried to swallow but he couldn’t get rid of the feeling. The car pulled up and Alfred opened the door. The Duke walked out and took his hat off. The world went silent to Thomas as old feelings began to surface. The Duke looked at him and smiled. Thomas was thankful that he could hear once more as the Duke smoke.

“Thomas isn’t it,” he asked. Thomas wanted to roll his eyes.

“Yes, my lord,” Thomas replied.

“My, still here I see,” The Duke said, “That’s what I love the most about Downton, it never changes. It keeps true.”

Thomas had to look away to keep his mask from falling.

“I heard you were not bringing a valet, so if you do not mind it, I’ve asked Mr.Barrow to valet for you.”

“Actually,” The Duke began, “As great as a service I got the last time I visited, I would love to offer the opportunity for another one of your men.”

“If you insist so,” Lord Grantham said, “I could spare Alfred for you, he’s been valeting for me and I can say he does and excellent job.”

“Excellent,” The Duke said then turned to Alfred and shook his hand. Alfred smiled with glee. Thomas, on the other hand felt his entire body go numb. He couldn’t believe what just happened. Part of him wanted to smile and jump with glee, the other part wanted to sock the Duke in the face for choosing someone like Alfred.

_I suppose it won’t be so bad now._

It seemed like that was the case. Throughout the day, Thomas had no run ins with the Duke nor did it seem like he had any reason to. Instead he spent the day quite relaxed. He was curious how Jimmy was doing knowing he would have to sit, chat, and dine with the Duke. He imagined how uncomfortable it must be.

When dinner came, Thomas kept his eyes on Jimmy majority of the time. He ate in silence and kept his eyes away from the Duke. When the Duke would address him, Jimmy did not make eye contact. was indeed rude to address a Duke in such a way but no one seemed to mind, or suppose care.

“So James,” The Duke spoke, “I heard that may have been some bad investments on your father’s part.”

“All men make mistakes, don’t they,” Jimmy replied, not looking at the Duke, “But if a man can get back on his feet then the mistake was probably a decent lesson to be learned.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Lord Matthew said raising his glass and Lord Grantham did the same and they drank. The Duke’s jaw tightened. Thomas smirked. The Duke was stirring the pot for some sort of drama, but Jimmy held firm. The Duke often questioned Jimmy, especially when it came to rumors of certain scandals. Jimmy would laugh as if it was a joke and “correct” the meaning. It made it obvious the Duke the was trying to start something and so Lord Grantham decided to take the attention off of Jimmy and onto the Duke. The dinner was no doubt uncomfortable for the Duke with his plan backfiring making him squirm Thomas had to say it was the best dinner service he’s ever had to serve in.

 

“You’ve got some wit on you, Jimmy,” Thomas said as he poured them two glasses.

“He irks me,” Jimmy replied, “Thinking he can come here and try to make me into a fool. No doubt his plan was to make me uncomfortable enough to try and woo me.”

“How does that work,” Thomas asked as he handed Jimmy a glass. He sat down on the bed next to Thomas.

“He’s done it before,” Jimmy said, “I always thought it was a flirting technique but boy was I proven wrong. Didn’t woo me, just irritated me.”

Thomas laughed and took a drink.

“I do have to say though, I noticed how I wasn’t the only one uncomfortable with the Duke. I noticed Lady Mary roll her eyes a few times at the questions he would ask and Lord Grantham would take a big drink. Did something happen?”

“I’m not sure of the details, but Lord Grantham hoped that the Duke came here to ask for Lady Mary’s hand, that didn’t happen and Lord Grantham spoke a little ill of the Duke for a while.”

“Ahh I see,” Jimmy said, “Well he’s leaving tomorrow and I still have one more day. So I suppose we started the day off right to have such a good day.”

Thomas looked at Jimmy and smiled. Thomas leaned in and kissed Jimmy. With his gloved hand, Thomas stroked Jimmy’s face. They kissed and soon began to fumble with each other's with each other's clothes.

Little did the two know, they were being watched.

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the weird breaks. I typed majority of this on my phone's memo and I was too lazy to delete.

The Duke watched as the two fumbled with their clothes. To be honest, he was jealous. Neither of the two had interest in him anymore. That wouldn't do. James, not so long ago would become so entranced by the Duke, he would embarrass himself, but not tonight. The only one who was embarrassed was The Duke, and he was angry. These two had forgotten their place. Forgotten just how much damage the Duke can do to them. James was stubborn. It was one of the reasons The Duke actually enjoyed his company, but he was easy to unravel. Thomas, however was not so easy. He was smart.Truth was he cared for the both of them. Not love, but they were his. They both belonged to him, whether they liked it or not. They would realize it soon enough.   
》》》》》》》♢♡《《《《《《《  
The two lied there with the blanket covering their naked bodies. Thomas sat up and stretched.

“I better get to bed, I actually want to eat breakfast tomorrow.”

Jimmy laughed and sat up as Thomas got off the bed and began to dress.

“I never thought that I would want to stay at Downton forever.”

Thomas looked at him and smiled. Jimmy got up and walked over to Thomas.

“It’ll take some hard convincing, but give me a few weeks and I can see about hiring you on.”

Thomas laughed then looked down.

“Thank you, Jimmy,” Thomas said, “But I couldn’t. Downton...its...my home.”

Jimmy smiled and nodded.

“Alright then,” Jimmy said, “I’ll just have to start making visits more often. Maybe to the nearby town on your days off and we can spend the day together.”

“I’d like that, Jimmy,” Thomas said, “I’d like that very much.”

Thomas cupped Jimmy’s face and gave another kiss.

“Goodnight,” Thomas said, “you rotten brat.”

Jimmy laughed.

“I’m your rotten brat now.”

Thomas smiled wider then removed his hands. He walked towards the door and noticed the crack. His heart began to beat incredibly fast.

Bugger! Were we being watched? No I closed the door, didn’t I? Well...nobody said anything. Thomas didn’t want to worry Jimmy, besides he would handle it if something came up about them in the morning, right?

_I hope so._

Thomas then left the room and took a deep breath as he closed the door. Part of him was still not wanting to trust Jimmy. It all seemed to familiar. But Jimmy was willing to spend days in towns with him at least. A real promise maybe?

_I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see now._

Jimmy put on his pajama bottoms then crawled into bed. He’d never been in a real relationship before, and it excited him. It also made him nervous. He’s wooed women before to please his parents, bought them flowers and chocolates, sometimes jewelry as well, but what does he do for a man? The Duke never bought much for Jimmy, if anything at all really. No flowers or candy. Not even taking him out to plays. Should he do that for Thomas? Would it be too obvious about them two? Jimmy’s mind was racing. He wanted to give Thomas all he could to prove he truly cared for him. And to prove to himself as well. Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door.

Jimmy smiled and he looked over at Thomas’s cuff links. He snuck them away so he could have Thomas come back to him and Jimmy would convince him to stay again. Jimmy grabbed them then joyfully hopped out of bed. He ran over to the door and opened it.

“I’d knew you’d be---” he stopped mid sentence and his face rapidly changed from happiness to shock. The Duke smiled at Jimmy.

“I’m sorry,” the Duke said, “Were you expecting someone?”

Jimmy swallowed and glanced down.

“May I come in?”

Jimmy looked back up and slightly panicked. How could he say no to the Duke? Well..that’s simple...you just don’t.

Jimmy took a breath then opened the door more and stood back, letting the Duke waltz right in. The Duke closed the door behind him, making Jimmy even more nervous. The Duke walked past Jimmy and over to the bureau.

“I came to apologize,” The Duke said as he poured himself a glass of whiskey, “I didn’t mean to be so rude.”  
“Of course you didn’t, “ Jimmy growled, not looking the Duke in they eye.

“Oh, no need for that tone now, James.”

The Duke walked over to Jimmy and moved a curl from Jimmy’s  face. Jimmy closed his eyes and bit his lips. The Duke’s touch was enchanting.

_But Thomas is more._

“It’s been such a long while since we’ve seen each other.”

“And whose fault is that,” Jimmy bit back.

“Mine, I know, I know,” the Duke smiled then let his fingers slide down Jimmy’s neck, tracing a vein and onto his collar bone. It sent shivers over Jimmy’s body. He could feel himself growing hard.

“But I do not claim full fault, James. You pushed me away.”

“Because I was sick of being your toy!”

Jimmy pushed the Duke away from him, causing the Duke to spill a tiny bit of whisky on himself. The Duke did not take liking to that. He slowly set the glass on the bureau then launched himself at Jimmy. Quickly he pushed Jimmy onto the bed and pinned him down. Jimmy let out a small yelp and he looked fearfully into the Duke’s lustful gaze.

“Now now, James. Let us stop with the childlike attitude huh? You were never my toy.”

Jimmy snickered.

“Really,” Jimmy asked, “You would actually call me your lover.”

“Of course,” the Duke replied, “I still do, love.”

Jimmy’s smile faded and he swallowed. The Duke’s knee brushed against Jimmy’s cock and Jimmy gasped. The Duke smiled at this reaction. Jimmy was beginning to give in.

Think of Thomas. Think of what this bastard has done to both of you.

“No,” Jimmy groaned, “Lies. After all you told me, you really think that I would believe you? Get off me you bastard.”

Jimmy kicked the Duke and sent the Duke tumbling off of him.

“You told me that I was nothing more than a holiday of fun.”

“I only told you that because of your father,” The Duke replied, wincing as he stood up, “he knew.”

“Lies!”

“Come now, love.”

“Don’t,” Jimmy growled, “call me that. You can never call me that. Only one person can call me that!”

“Who, Thomas,” The Duke started to laugh, “Hahaha, what you think he cares about you? He’s just going to use you like he tried to do me.”

Jimmy smiled and shook his head.

“No, you’re wrong,” Jimmy said, “He proved it. He threw it in the fire as proof. He’s more of a man than you.”

“Sure he did,” The Duke said and laughed. Jimmy shook his head as the Duke picked his drink up.

“He said he loved me,” Jimmy said. That did it. The Duke froze in place. Jimmy smiled.

_You do care about him still. You poor fool, I got what you wanted and you can’t have him back!_

“And you know what I said?”

The Duke turned around and looked at Jimmy. There was pain and anger in his eyes. It was marvelous to Jimmy.

“I said, I love you too, Mr. Barrow!”

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
  
**

Thomas opened his door with a smile. It failed to falter. He couldn't help but let himself imagine spending his days off with Jimmy. The things the two could do together. Not many in Thirsk or anywhere around here know much about the Kents, or what they look like. Maybe Jimmy would play he was a footman and they’d act like mates. Thomas laughed when he pictured Jimmy in a suit and cap like Thomas used to have. Except, it would be gray.

Thomas moved to take off his cuff links and paused. They weren't there.

_Damn, I must have left them in his room._

Thomas turned around and made his way back to Jimmy’s room.

As he got to Jimmy’s door, he heard voices on the other side.

_Who is he talking to?_

Thomas recognized a laugh.

_The Duke?! What’s he doing in there?_

Thomas wanted to open the door. He had his hand on the knob.

He lied to you. He wanted the Duke back and used you to do it. You’re a toy.

Thomas closed his eyes. Then there was a loud thud and he heard Jimmy yelp.

Thomas quickly opened the door to see, The Duke had launched himself at Jimmy and had his hands around Jimmy’s throat. The Duke didn’t even look up at Thomas. Jimmy’s face was turning blue as he tried to push The Duke off of him. Thomas quickly ran over and tried to pull the Duke off of Jimmy. Thomas managed to and as Jimmy began to cough, the Duke turned around and punched Thomas in the face. Thomas could feel and hear his nose pop and the pain sent tears to his eyes. The Duke then grabbed Thomas and threw him against the bedpost which Thomas’s face collided with. Thomas fell straight to the floor, blinking and seeing stars. The Duke straddled him.

“I’ll teach you, you pathetic whore,” the Duke growled, “I’ll teach both of you.”

The Duke brought his fist up and sent it down upon Thomas. He exchanged his fists, trying to beat the life out of Thomas. Thomas’s face grew numb and he felt sick as the Duke’s fist hit his face. He could see the Duke had blood on his fist now. Suddenly, glass went flying and Thomas could smell whisky. Jimmy had grabbed the whiskey bottle and smashed it over the Duke’s head then kicked the Duke’s face, sending him to hit the wall, where he went limp. Thomas started to feel the pain and his vision blurred. Jimmy quickly went over to Thomas.

“Thomas,” he yelled. Thomas looked up at Jimmy and winced at the hand marks on his neck. He could taste nothing but blood in his mouth. He tried to talk but he couldn’t move his jaw well and when he did, it hurt like hell.

“Don’t speak, shh,” Jimmy said as he cupped his face, “It’s okay, I’ll go get someone!”

Thomas shook his head and wanted to say no but Jimmy was already heading out the door. He kept his eyes on the door until his vision went black.

 

 

A light, it was irritating. Thomas opened his eyes and immediately closed them. It hurt. Everything hurts. He groaned and moved his head. He could feel his face at least. It wasn't hurting like it was. He once more opened his eyes and blinked a few more times. He looked around for a moment then it hit him.

_I'm in a hospital?_

Thomas sat up and winced. He was so sore. What'd they do? Drag him hear? Every bone of his popped and ached. He looked around for maybe a nurse. He looked in the chair beside him. Empty. He sighed. Why did he expect anything different?

_Because it's supposed to be different._

His heart began to race and he thought about Jimmy and the Duke. What happened to them.

"Ah, Mr. Barrow," Dr. Clarkson said. Thomas jumped at the sound of his voice, "Good to see you've woken up. We were getting quite worried about you. I want to do some tests first to make sure everything is alright."

The tests, speaking, memory, and motions all went by fast and well. It eased Thomas knowing he didn't have any serious problems. 

"I'll go ring Lord Grantham. He said to let him know as soon as you've woken up. He wanted to speak to you about this....incident."

Thomas gulped as Dr. Clarkson left him alone. He was probably going to lose his job after this, no doubt about it. He sighed and waited for the inevitable.

 

"So glad to see you've recovered," Lord Grantham said as he sat down in the empty chair, "We were quite worried. You've been here for a week now?"

" A few days," Thomas asked in shock. He figured maybe a day or two but a week?

"Yes, you took quite a bit of damage. Speaking of which," Thomas braced himself, "I want to hear your side of the story."

Thomas looked away and took a deep breath. There was no way he could lie about all this. His job and possibly his life was on the line, so Thomas told.  _Everything._

Lord Grantham remained seated throughout the story, and surprisingly did not let his disgust show, which Thomas was grateful for. 

"Then, James smashed the bottle over his head and...that's all I remember."

Lord Grantham nodded. 

"Well," Lord Grantham began, "I'm truly sorry for what has happened, but...I'm glad you were honest with me."

Thomas did lock look at him. He was waiting to hear he was going to be given his notice.

"The Duke requested you be released from my service without reference for your behavior,"

_There it is._

"So...Mr. Carson has agreed to promote you to Underbutler."

"I...what?"

Thomas was shocked. He looked up at Lord Grantham to see if he was making a cruel joke, but Thomas could see he wasn't. Thomas wanted to leap up and kiss Lord Grantham's feet.

"The Duke is also not allowed at Downton for harassing my staff and my guests. I have two stories to keep him miles away." 

Thomas smiled. 

"Thank you, m'lord, truely thank you," Thomas said.

"Well, you better rest up, we want you back at the house as soon as possible, Mr. Barrow."

"Yes, m'lord."

As Lord Grantham stood up Thomas held up his hand.

"Uhm...what...where is Jim-James?"

"He left a couple days ago at the request of his parents. He's back at his estate. From what his father said, I'm not sure when he'll let James even step foot out of it."

Thomas's heart dropped.

"Oh, I see," Thomas said.

Lord Grantham bid him farewell, leaving Thomas all alone once again.

_I could always write to him. I'll write a letter letting him know I'm okay and that I'm not out of a job. Ask him when he'll be able to come back...if he wanted to come back._

Thomas lied back down and tried to keep his negative thoughts away. Jimmy would come back...would he?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later...

Thomas sat down at the breakfast table and began to spread the jam on his toast. It had been three months since he was finally released from the hospital and he was just now feeling back to normal. Not one word from Jimmy was ever received. Thomas only wrote him one letter after he was released, but Jimmy never replied back. At first Thomas was hurt and devastated. More at himself than Jimmy for believing that he would finally find happiness and someone of that status would care for him. It was all a lie. He gave into Jimmy, and that was all Jimmy had wanted. Now, Thomas was over it. He didn't feel like he had lost something. His heart had rebuilt again and he was the same exact Thomas he was before Jimmy Kent. There was little chance that the Kent family would ever return to Downton so Thomas decided to forget all about them. It seemed to work. ****

"How are you feeling, Mr. Barrow," Alfred asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you, Alfred," Thomas replied with a smile. Over the last couple month, Alfred and Thomas grew even closer. Thomas was no longer annoyed by the clumsy ginger and when Alfred asked for help, Thomas would really give him help. Of all the people it surprised the most, Mr. Carson was the one who's mouth would drop nearly to the floor. Since Thomas had become friends with Alfred, he noticed that everyone else began to no longer see Thomas as the "evil" footman/valet. They saw he was truly a kind man, and Thomas enjoyed finally fitting in and feeling part of this family. Lord Grantham even acknowledged Thomas's new kind behavior and praised him for it. Mrs. O'brien however, still acted bitter towards Thomas, but Alfred stood up for him, which made her even more angry. Thomas would smirk at his victory of turning her own nephew against her. I suppose that was the last straw for her. Last week, Mrs. O'brien left in the dead of the night with only a letter behind telling she was leaving for India. Thomas was most pleased learning this news.

 _Good riddance, the bloody witch._  

After breakfast, Thomas went upstairs to change. Today was also his half day and he was looking forward to visiting the nearby village. He planned to go shopping for Christmas since it was vastly approaching. He'd never bought anything for anyone, but that didn't change how excited he was. All the way to the village, he thought about what he should get for Daisy, Alfred, and the new maid, Ivy. 

_Maybe Daisy would like a new apron. I could have it embroidered with her name on it and I doubt Mrs. Pattmore would throw a fuss. Ivy...hmmm what would Ivy like? I don't know her well enough...maybe a hat would suit her. Now, Alfred..heh, he's the easy one. A cookbook should do nicely. Of course I still do not understand his love for cooking. He's a strange one. Maybe I should also look for something for the hallboys. Something small and--_

Thomas froze. Right by the shop he was heading too, stood a young blonde man wearing a gray suit. The suit was not fancy, if anything it looked like something a footman or hallboy would wear on their days off. But the man wearing the suit was not a hallboy, nor footman. He was no way a servant. He was an heir to an estate up north. Jimmy Kent was this man.

Thomas felt himself have trouble breathing. What was Jimmy doing here? Why was he dressed like that. Before Thomas could dart away, Jimmy looked up from the paper he was reading and spotted Thomas. Thomas's heart jumped into his throat. Jimmy smiled then approached Thomas.

"Good afternoon, Thomas," Jimmy said as he came over. Thomas smiled and swallowed before answering.

"Good afternoon, Mr--"

"Don't even, Thomas," Jimmy interrupted with a smile, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you."

Thomas smiled and nodded.

"Good to see you, though," Jimmy said.

Thomas wasn't sure what to say. He had thought he was over Jimmy, guess he was wrong. Jimmy's smile began to fade as their silence went on.

"I'm sorry," Jimmy then said, "for not writing back."

Thomas almost forgot he had written Jimmy anything.

"It's alright," Thomas said.

"No it's not," Jimmy said. He motioned Thomas towards the nearby bench and they both sat down.

"I wanted to write you back. I was so happy to know you were okay. I even asked if Lord Grantham could let me know when you recovered. I was going to write back, but...my father wouldn't allow it. I'm lucky he didn't send me to my cousins as punishment. I was just not allowed to leave the house for three months, including not allowed to travel to America."

"So, you are allowed to leave and the first place you go is here," Thomas laughed, "Why did you come here of all the places you could go."

"Because I wanted to see you," Jimmy answered. Thomas smiled vanished but his mouth opened sightly.

"I made a promise to you, Thomas, and I intend to keep it." 

Jimmy stood up.

"See," he showed off his clothes to Thomas, "No one even suspects I'm a Kent. I knew it would work."

Thomas's smile crept back up on him as he stood up too.

"You would really come and see me?"

Jimmy smiled and nodded.

"Every chance I get, Thomas."

Jimmy looked around and saw there was no one near them. He grabbed Thomas's face and gently met his lips with Thomas's. Thomas closed his eyes and kissed back. 

"I..." Jimmy swallowed, "I....oh god It's so hard to say. I've never said them before."

Thomas smiled and nodded his head.

"I love you too," Thomas said, then brought Jimmy back to him and kissed him. The kiss was brief but it was full of passion. They pulled away, red faced and smiling.

"So, what are your plans for the day?"

Thomas brought a cigarette to his lips and lit it before answering.

"Christmas shopping," he said as they began walking.

"Do you have to be back at Downton tonight?"

Thomas shook his head. Jimmy smiled deviously.

"Good, cause I don't plan on letting you go back until tomorrow afternoon."

Thomas smiled and looked back at Jimmy.

"We'll see about that, _Lord Kent_."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the ending is weird and I apologize if its not up to your expectations but HEY ITS FINISHED!! :D It was one of my fave fics to write and I'm happy I've finally finished it! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Aristocrat Jimmy?  
> more like aristoBRAT!


End file.
